


One Last Time

by TopHatNerd



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Just. Sad, Numerous monoamorous relationships can be applied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5466530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopHatNerd/pseuds/TopHatNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“I want to spike your toss,” he said, “one last time.”</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> Setter/Spiker monoamorous relationships :>

He called you to the gymnasium, a day before the graduation. The weather was chilly and rainy outside. Two wet umbrellas sat near the door, dripping water to the floor. You wondered how he got the keys. There was a net dividing two halves of a court.

He held in his hand a volleyball. “I want to spike your toss,” he said, “one last time.” His eyes were looking straight into yours. You felt sweat going down your spine.

You gulped, fearing that he had heard it. “One last time?” You repeated.

“One last time,” he recounted as you let out a breath you’ve been holding. You caught the ball he tossed without breaking eye-contact. He moved to make the last run up. You stationed yourself near the net and mentally prepared yourself for the toss.

One last time.

He ran. You prepared. He jumped. You tossed. He spiked. The ball rocketed to the middle of other side of the court with a loud thud following a violent slap. It all happened so fast. You stared at the ball rolling away. It looked far away, going somewhere distant and out-of-reach.

One last time.

You looked back at him. He seemed away yet near. You wondered, if you reached out, would he go to you or would he moved away. He was looking at his right hand and then at you.

 _One last time_ , you recalled. But neither of you looked away from each other. You were afraid he would evaporate once your eyes left him. You didn’t know what he thought then.

But you both didn’t want this to be the last time.

-o-

You were on him when you reached your childhood bedroom. You both were pushing and pulling at the same time. You never knew what regret, desperation, forget-me-not, and longing tasted like in a kiss until now, when you pushed him on to your bed and crawled in between his legs as if you belonged there. His hand, your hands roamed each other’s body. You sneaked yours under his shirt and he had his hands gripping your back. His blunt nails dug into your clothed skin but you relished in the pain. Your hands touched his feverish skin and you never knew how cold you were before you touched him.

You both were holding on to your promises of never letting go.

He smelt like sweat and mint. Salty and refreshing like the open blue sky at the beach.

There wasn't enough hair to card your hand through. But it was okay. For that moment, it was just you and him against the world.

Just you and him.

It was okay with just both of you for one last time.

-o-

Next morning, your back ached but he was the one who walked strangely, his strides stiff and difficult. He wore his uniform properly for the first time ever with a white slim-fit turtleneck underneath.

One last time as the whole school sang.


End file.
